The Secret Life of Virginia Weasley
by FuckMeImIrish
Summary: No one really paid much attention to Ginny throughout her years at Hogwarts. Who would have guessed she had a whole other life from what Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffs saw? Namely a life spent with Slytherins, in particular one of the most hat


**Summary: No one really paid much attention to Ginny throughout her years at Hogwarts. Who would have guessed she had a whole other life from what Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffs saw? Namely a life spent with Slytherins, in particular one of the most hated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own I just use… the characters and such, that is. I own the plot mostly. I'm actually splitting this with J.K. 60, 40. I get the 60. Score.**

"Virginia Anne Weasley, where the hell have you been?"

"Since when have you cared Ronald? Bugger off."

"Ginny?"

"I was just out for a walk… It helps me clear my head."

"Fine."

Anyone could see I was lying. If I were to tell him the truth he most likely would disown me and my housemates would throw me from the common room. I am dating a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin, the most hated Slytherin in the whole school. I take that back, second most hated. Sev takes the cake for first, and me dating Sev… eww. But this relationship of mine was quite serious. Had been for several years, ever since our first proper meeting, and the end of said day…

**_Flashback_**

Ginny had been excited earlier that day, thrilled really. This would be her first year at Hogwarts, and she had wanted to go ever since Bill had left. Now to the point, she had been excited. Now? Not so much. You see the moment she got on the train she realized she didn't know a single person there. And Ron had already told her there was no way in hell she would sit with him.

'Lovely, just lovely. All alone on the train. Best just sit in the back then. At least I'll be able to avoid people…'

So the nervous Virginia Weasley made her way to the back of the scarlet train. But no sooner than had she sat down had a young aristocrat walked into her compartment.

"Oi Weasley you are in my compartment. Get out."

"No I was here first."

"But I sit here every year. It's mine."

"You daft prat, you could only have sat here twice at most."

"Ah, ah you forget the holidays. That would make four."

"Well I'm not moving."

"Me neither."

Both sat, glaring across at each other for several minutes. That's when Ginny noticed something quite strange. Malfoy did not look to be the arrogant, evil wanker Ron described him to be. In truth he looked like a small child who had just had his favorite toy taken from him. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the idea of a Malfoy pouting.

"What in the devil amuses you so?"

"Haha you."

"What about me?"

"Haha… you're… haha… pouting ha."

"What? No I'm not, Malfoys don't pout."

Draco began to get furious as Ginny continued to laugh. So he did as a Slytherin is taught to do, avoid the problem.

"So Little Weasel, what is your name?"

"Oh Virginia Anne Weasley. But people call me Ginny. What's yours?"

"Why would call you something other than Virginia? 'Tis a lovely name. And my name is Draco Lucious Malfoy."

Ginny smiled at Draco, blushingly. It was an odd thing; even a small compliment can break the barrier of a century old feud.

The rest of the journey was spent getting to know one another. Occasionally some of Draco's friends would join them, and Ginny had never had more fun. Seeing Draco's attitude towards her the other Slytherins readily accepted her as a friend. Now that she had met them she could see they were not at all as Ron had described. None were cruel or incredibly unintelligent. It was a nice surprise.

By the time they had reached the station Ginny was in a wonderful mood. That is until she realized she would have to separate from her new found friends to cross the lake. As they walked from the train Ginny turned to Draco.

"I guess this is good-bye…"

"What nonsense. You are not going anywhere. Come now and ride in the carriage with us."

"Okay."

Her good mood came back and she cheerfully followed Draco. Once in the carriage she realized there was no room for her. Before she could voice her thoughts Draco had pulled her upon his lap. Grinning raucously around he began to whisper dirty things in her ear. She couldn't help laughing at his attempt to be suave and sexy.

"Draco cut it out."

"Ah, ah my dear I cannot help but share my feelings!"

"You are a silly one. Nothing like my brother described you…"

"I am curious, what lies have been told of me?"

"Well Ron says you constantly make fun of how poor we are. And that you were cruel to, well pretty much everyone. And that you have done a whole lot of shite."

"Yes I did, but for good reasons. You do realize that the parents of most Slytherins are Death Eaters. Well if we don't act in a certain way are parents are less then kind to us."

"How so?"

Instead of answering Draco lifted his robe and shirt to show a long cut on his abdomen. It was ghastly. The cut looked to be quite deep and didn't look as though anyone had healed it.

"I got this for helping a Ravenclaw out of the trick step at school."

"How did he-"

"He has his ways"

Ginny still curious was going to question Draco further but at that moment the carriage stopped. Draco didn't waste time in jumping out. Ginny followed close at his heels.

"Umm Draco, where am I supposed to go?"

"Oh wait here in the entrance hall until you see the group of first years. Then join them. I hope to see you in Slytherin!"

Ginny smiled and waved as he walked away. So she sat and waited for the rest of the first years. It had been very long and Ginny was beginning to grow bored. She was so dazed she didn't notice the figure approaching behind her.

"I don't believe anyone should be sitting in the main entrance hall as of now. Explain yourself."

"Oh sorry sir but I am a first year and I was told to wait here…"

"Ah the first years have yet to arrive though. Why are you not with the group?"

"Well you see-"

"She was with me Sev."

Ginny breathed in relief as she heard Draco's voice.

"Oh I see. Is this to be a new Slytherin recruit then? In all my years I have never seen a Slytherin readily accept a first year. To take one with them to the school and risk punishment is unheard of. You must really like this girl Draco. Well girl, what is your name?"

"Virginia Anne Weasley, sir. And forgive me for asking but what is yours?"

"Ah manners! Well Miss Weasley, I am the Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master."

"Please call me Ginny or Virginia, Professor."

"Only if you allow the same courtesy."

"Deal."

"Well do excuse me but I am off to get your brother and Potter. The two of them decided to fly the car to school."

"Those stupid pricks. This will cause problems for all my family… Would you be so kind as to smack Ron upside the head?"

"It would be a pleasure but I am not allowed that necessity. Well I really must be off. Toodles."

Ginny sat with Draco, watching Sev walk away. As soon as he was out of sight Draco turned to Ginny.

"He must really like you. He said toodles…"

"Well I'm just so likable."

"True that. Well I must return to the feast. It looks as though your group is here."

Looking down the hall Ginny saw that it was indeed the first years coming. She quickly placed herself in the group beside a pretty girl with long blonde hair and unnaturally blue eyes.

"Hello there, my name is Ginny. What's yours?"

"Luna."

"Well it's smashing to meet you Luna."

Ginny soon got the idea that Luna was not in a very talkative mood. So Ginny stood alone. Soon another professor came to lead them into the Great Hall. Looking around Ginny spotted her new friends at a table on the far left. She got their attention and waved. Unknowingly she caught most of the students' attention and they all watched, shocked, as a Weasley waved to the Slytherin table. They were shocked further when all the Slytherins facing her waved back.

But Ginny didn't notice as most of the school watched either her, the Slytherins, or switched between the two. She also did notice the eerie silence that had fallen over all present. Dumbledore soon took charge though.

"Welcome to Hogwarts be it your first or last year at this fine school. Without further ado let us begin the sorting."

Ginny didn't really pay any attention as the rest of the students were being sorted. She was far to busy watching Draco, Pansy, Greg, Vincent, Blaise and Marcus act out little pantomimes for her benefit. Ginny was so entertained watching that she didn't notice her name being called. Not until the mime group noticed and pointed. She looked over to see Dumbledore smiling at her and Sev trying to hide his laugh.

"Sorry all."

Ginny hurried over to the stool and put the hat on, but not before hearing the Slytherin table yell "Choose us". Even with the hat on the school could here the youngest Weasley laughing at the antics of the Slytherins.

'Hello Miss Weasley. I have been waiting to finally get through the last of Arthur and Molly's children. So let me take a peek into that little head of yours. Hmm this really is difficult. I could place you into any of the houses and feel fine with it, so let's narrow it down. Hmm Hufflepuff is a no. I can't imagine anyone living with people they thought of as dunderheads. Hmm Ravenclaw is out as well as you don't like people who act too smart for their own good. Well that leaves two. Either, I believe would fit you well. I am leaning towards Slytherin though. They sound as if they want you there and I believe that would work well.'

'Excuse me Mr.… what should I call you?"

"I'm astonished, that is the first time in 600 years of my doing this that anyone has ever asked my name during their sorting. You my dear may call me Salazar, Godric, Helga, or Rowena. I am the combined conscience of all the Hogwarts founders.'

'Wow, I have this feeling not many know this…'

'That is because you are the first… Back to what you were saying?'

'Right. I don't know where to go. I like the Slytherins but my family wants me in Gryffindor. Is there some other option?'

'I could go undecided… Excuse me a moment. HEADMASTER WE MUST TALK'

Confused gasps could be heard throughout the sea of students. Dumbledore walked briskly over to the stool and took the hat from Ginny's head and placed it on his own. For several minutes the students watched in rapt attention as Dumbledore had a conversation of sorts with the hat. Suddenly Dumbledore plucked the hat from his head and turned to Ginny.

"The hat feels as though you should be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, correct?"

At Ginny's nod he continued.

"But it cannot choose between the two on its own. The hat says you cannot make a proper choice either, so here is what I propose. You go to Gryffindor to please your family but you may be allowed as a Slytherin in a sense. Professor Snape already likes you and hoped for you to be in his house. But your family wants you in Gryffindor?"

"Actually most of my family does not care. My mother is a Prewett and there are several cousins and so forth that have been in Slytherin. The only person I can see who would care is Ron…"

"Well how about it?"

"Sounds like a wonderful plan!"

"Excellent. Students Miss Weasley is to be a Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff clapped enthusiastically. The Slytherins however looked down trodden and Draco looked a mix between furious and disappointed. Ginny waved at him but he just scowled in return. So she mouthed I'll explain later but he turned his head away. Pansy saw this and shook her head.

"Don't worry deary he's just being spoiled, as usual. Vincent and Greg will knock some sense into him."

Nodding in agreement Vincent and Greg began to mock punch Draco. Draco was still scowling when it was time to go to dormitories. Looking over her shoulder Ginny snuck away from her group and followed the Slytherins. Several of the elder Slytherins noticed what she was doing and silently laughed to themselves. Soon Ginny had caught up to Draco and she jumped onto his back. Draco began to yell but then saw that it was she.

"You evil little vixen, nearly scared me half to death."

"Oh good you are speaking to me again?"

"I forgot. No I'm not."

"Don't be such a prick. I'm actually in Slytherin. I'm only pretending to be Gryffindor to appease my family."

"Oh that's good. I'll talk to you then."

**_End Flashback_**

That had been one of the most interesting days Virginia had ever experienced. That is before she became a friend to the Slytherins, namely Draco Malfoy.

'Speaking of Draco, I really want to snog him silly. But I just got back from there. But he loves it when I visit and if I don't he might try to sneak in here again.'

Ginny sat and debated the pros and cons in her mind. Within five minutes she was outside the Slytherin common room.

"Hello again Virginia. Couldn't stay away?"

"You know me Salazar. First I'm sitting around thinking. Then my mind wanders to Draco, and then here I am."

"Haha my dear you never fail to amuse me. You must get my portrait so we can talk more often."

"As soon as I can, I will. Draco and Ginny sitting in a tree. Thanks Sal. Bye."

As she walked into the common room she had just left not 30 minutes ago several people chuckled. Noticing Greg and Vincent still going at a game of chess she walked over.

"Oh good Ginny. You will finally act as witness on this glorious day when I beat Greg at chess."

"Not so fast Vincent. I have always overcame my past failures as I will now."

"You two are too much! Where has my love gone off to?"

"Ah Draco is close to going through that passage way and trying to get into Gryffindor again. That poor boy. Don't loiter around here but do me a favor and shag him silly."

"Really, Draco is losing all his fun when you aren't around. He's still paranoid about that Michael character. Thomas is lucky he's gay or Drake would've killed him by now."

"Honestly he still believes that shite from last year?"

The two boys nodded in unison and Ginny began thinking about the stupid mistake she made the previous year.

**_Flashback_**

'Gods the "Fabulous Trio" were really daft sometimes. Hey guys I have a plan, let's go sneak into Umbridge's office and use her floo. I want to talk to my godfather that I have a two way mirror with. Idiots. But still here I am. Standing guard.'

Ginny began another rant in her mind just as a group of Slytherins burst in. They were attempting to restrain all the 'troublesome' students. Gregory Goyle tried to keep up appearances by grabbing at her. But right now Ginny was furious with a certain Slytherin and showed no mercy by viciously attacking everyone. Greg, understanding what was going on, backed off with his hands up in resignation.

But then that certain pig headed, asshole, Slytherin noticed Greg's failure and came over immediately. Draco swiftly caught Ginny around the waist and held onto her as she struggled.

"Let go of me Malfoy!"

Draco didn't obey her command. Instead he leaned in closer and nuzzled her neck. He then began to nibble her ear.

"Darling you aren't mad at me are you? You've stopped coming by and I've noticed you going around with that Michael character."

"Yes, and you would see me with Michael as he is my boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

"That's right Malfoy. Michael is my wonderful loving boyfriend."

"But why would you do this to me? I finally allow myself to love someone and you turn around and leave me. Please don't, I'll do anything. Just love me again."

Ginny watched in shock as the normally cool and collected Draco Malfoylosthis composure and fell nearto tears. He kept muttering to himself 'Malfoys don't cry.'

'Wow, Draco is close to crying over me. Over losing me. Over me not loving him…'

"Well Malfoy, if you love me as much as you claim why would I catch you snogging other girls behind my back?"

"I would never ever cheat on you!"

"I saw you in the stacks with Hannah Abbot."

"I would never touch anyone else after being with you. You make the rest seem like trash. You're my goddess."

**_End Flashback_**

How could anyone not fall back into his arms after hearing a proclamation such as that? And that is just what Virginia did. Only ever since that day Draco had been paranoid that she was planning on leaving him. But that was the farthest thought from Ginny's mind.

"Draco, baby, where are you?"

But she already was with him before he answered. Smiling down at him from her perch on his lap, Ginny began to nibble at his lips. Soon he had opened his mouth, allowing her tongue access to all within. They sat for several moments just kissing before Ginny pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay away."

"Don't be sorry, I wouldn't want it any other way… Love you arrived just in time. I was actually about to brave the Gryffindor common room to see you, again. I would've been massacred"

"We can't let that happen can we?"

"Nope, you would never find an equal cuddle buddy."

"True, no one cuddles quite as well as you."

"Too true that, now let's get your cute arse in my bed, pronto."

Ginny couldn't help her giggles as Draco swept her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold. Grinning raucously Draco threw her onto his bed and pounced.

"Now let's have a nice snog my dear so we can both sleep."

"Does this mean a sleep over?"

"Bloody right it does. I'll get Sev to cover for us."

"Wonderful, now let us snog."

**AN: Hopefully at least one person has enjoyed this… Well as most authors say, please do review. Also I realize some of this does not fall true to what the book states but oh well. Also a Beta would be nice. I don't pay well but I'm told people enjoy conversing with me.**

**Also if something feels off let me know... I did write this at like 2 in the morning so I'm sure there is some error.**


End file.
